


Don't Worry

by Binkie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Pregnancy, Pregnant Drift, Wing's gonna be a daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkie/pseuds/Binkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift's pregnant. (5 to 6 months in human terms) Daddy Wing is worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff before bed. OTP

He was at it again. He was worrying.

Drift sat on the plush berth while paced back and forth, trying to remember what things he needed for the nursery. Drift and Wing were expecting and Wing couldn't be happier. He practically jumped with glee when he heard and was in the mood of 50 spins in the air! Though having a sparkling was an enjoyable moment it was always a stressful one too. What you might need and how to plan for the arrival. Drift and Wing were first time parents and neither knew how to care for a sparkling. Luckily, they had Ratchet's aid to guide them.

Now Drift sat there, rubbing her bump while watching her mate slowly turn into a nervous puddle. She giggled. Well, it was cute watching the father of her first sparkling worry himself. It's always such a pleasuring sight. Rather cute actually. Not many mechs cared if they had a kid or not. They'll just walk out as soon as the sparlking was born. Deadbeat dads were common when Drift was growing up. Hell, even her own sire walked out on her. Though it a spark-breaking moment, she determine that she wasn't gonna let that effect her parenting hood. And she was sure as hell if she ever got sparked, that mech would be in the baby's life.

"Wing, ya gonna make a trail in the carpet."

Wing stopped and looked at his mate. "Sorry. Just thinking" he spoke.

"Well, I can see that! Come on over and hold me I'm getting cold over here." Drift replied. With that she bounce back against the berth hitting her back against the soft pillows. "Come on!"

"Careful, love! you might hurt yourself!" Wing cried rushing to her side. He lean down giving her a soft peck on the forehelm. "Please be careful."

"Sorry~~~. Hold us?"

"Sure."

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want a drabble request?


End file.
